


Decisions Decisions

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack uses alien technology to see what his life would be like if he had both Gwen and Ianto as lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my travels. Will be back finishing off stories in another month or so. Sit tight. Just a small drabble as I waned to post something. Might be a second chapter later on.....not sure yet.

Jack sat in his dimly lit office and looked at the alien tech Ianto and Tosh had returned with, slowly shifting the small silver ball from hand to hand. He knew what it was and it that it was inactive. He couldn't remember the alien name right off hand but 'the swapper,' comes to mind. He could simply power up the unit and he would 'swap' places with another Jack in a parallel world. This technology had been banned for years after the trouble it has caused. Jack wonders what his other selves are doing, who they are doing.

  
He hears a shifting of movement and gets up to peak down in his bunker. Ianto is asleep but searching for Jack. He will wake soon if Jack doesn't head back down. Jack watches Ianto with mixed emotions. He wouldn't deny that he loved the young man, nor would he admit it either. Their arrangement had been strained lately due to the sexual tension between him and Gwen. It took all of Jack's persuasion to convince Ianto to stay the night. He was pretty sure that if things didn't change one way or another Ianto staying would be a thing of the past.

  
Jack took the ball and crept down the ladder and crawled into the small bed, where Ianto curled around him. Jack smiled and kissed his forehead. Sometimes Jack wonders what it would be like if he was with Gwen, all that passion directed at him. But at the same time the thought of Ianto not with _him_ or with _someone_ else.....Jack grips the silver ball a little harder just thinking about it (interesting enough it doesn't bother him when Gwen goes home to Rhys, but doesn't examine those feelings in any depth). No, damn this century and monogamy. Don't they realize (Gwen and Ianto) that they could all be happy together.

  
The silver ball made a small nose and Jack looks at it apprehensively. Suddenly there is a bright light and Jack is gone, but another Jack is shocked to find himself in the bunker next to Ianto, when he was sure he was home with Gwen?!?  
..................................................................................................

  
New Time New Place, Same old Jack

  
Jack blinks several times trying to relieve some of the searing brightness from his retinas. He sits up and looks around and see he has been transported to a bedroom, a nice bedroom, a big bedroom. King size bed with satin blue sheets, and Jack's eyes grow wide, Gwen is asleep next to him naked.

  
Jack hears a soft snore and turns, Ianto is asleep and naked on Jack's other side! Jack grins, his other self did it! Jack wasn't sure who to wake first but he definitely wanted a threesome he had been fantasizing about for years now. Deciding to indulge himself and just in case his other self figure out how to get back, Jack wakes Gwen.  
Soon the room is filled with moans and pants as all three people move towards completions.

  
The following morning Jack goes into the kitchen where Gwen is tucked into a sleepy Ianto's arms, who is willing the coffee maker to brew faster.  Gwen had made breakfast and was picking it off a plate. Jack smiles and embraces them both. He had to admit he was surprised, Jack had a very active imagination, but last night, early this morning and in the shower surprised him. He kissed both Gwen and a grumpy Ianto, sneaked a bit of breakfast of Gwen's plate.

  
Jack's VM let out a shrill beep notifying a rift flare, suddenly it was back to work. Gwen and Jack left the flat with Ianto promising to meet them at the hub.

  
The retrieval was simple, but it made Jack uneasy. It was a silver ball. He wonders if this is some sort of sign he is not supposed to be here. He makes a promise to himself, just 24 hours then he will go back to his universe. Twenty four hours of having both Gwen and Ianto as lovers. He feels so elated, and wishes desperately this was his life. He wonder momentary how his other self is coping then guiltily how is Ianto coping. Maybe eighteen hours, or just one more threesome.

  
He is back at the hub and see both Owen and Tosh. So far no one noticing anything amiss with Jack, no one suspects he is not their Jack. He makes his way to the kitchen for coffee and sees Ianto and Gwen embracing, they look so sweet together. Jack quickly snaps a photo with his phone. Documentation of proof. Jack sneaks into the kitchen to get a kiss from both then to his dismay, Ianto badgers him about paperwork. Somethings never change.

   
Tosh announces it is going to be quiet so he settles down to work and send both Tosh and Owen home. A few minutes go by and Gwen slips in the office and next thing Jack knows she is on her knees and unzipping him. Jack leans back as she gives him a blow job. Not as talented as Ianto, Jack thinks, but good. Deciding he can't get enough he pulls Gwen up, unzips her trouser and soon she is riding him. The come in a frenzy of moans and grunts.  
  
Jack sits in his office, thinking about Gwen and Ianto while holding the silver ball, he should leave and go back to his life but he has mixed emotions about it. On one hand he got to have both Gwen and Ianto, but there was something...lacking in their relationship. Something Jack couldn't quiet put his finger (or other body parts) on. He looks over and sees Ianto one hip hitched upon the desk with Gwen's arms around him. They looked like a couple in love.

A bright light distracted Jack he stands up ready.

  
"there you are!" Jack turned and saw his other self in the light.

  
"Nice try, but think I will go back to my life, you can have yours back!" The two Jacks walked towards each other.

  
"I can't blame you for wanting my life, I get both Gwen and Ianto." The other Jack gave a malicious smile.

  
Jack looked behind him to Gwen and Ianto now kissing. Then leans closer to his other self.

  
"Yeah, but I don't have to share Ianto." The other Jack reared back in shock and tried to grin, but Jack new himself well and knew he hit a sore spot.

  
Jack walked back into his old life and hoped like hell his other self didn't fuck it up too badly. Jack walked right up to Ianto, who was standing a little ways from the others, and pulled him into an embrace and whispered, "I'm sorry. I missed you so much."

  
"Jack?" Gwen began. But Jack ignored her and looking at Ianto.

  
"You free tonight for a date? I was thinking dinner, maybe a movie, just you and me?"

End..........?


End file.
